hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2020 United States Presidential Election (Nkechinyer)
Overview The 2020 United States Presidential Election was an election held in the United States of America in 2020 for President of the United States. The Election saw many twists and turns, with surprises around every corner. Primaries Republican Primaries Candidates: Incumbent President '''Donald Trump '''of New York Governor of Ohio John Kasich Texas Senator Ted Cruz Both John Kasich of Ohio and Ted Cruz of Texas started a presidential campaign in September 2019, alleging that it was "To save the Republican Party from the mockery that it has become under Donald Trump". The Republican Establishment was split between the two candidates, with roughly half of the establishment flocking towards each candidate. After the death of Supreme Court Justice ''Anthony Kennedy ''in December 2019, the Republican Establishment decided to nominate Cruz to the supreme court, knowing they had a better chance of taking down Trump with Kasich than with Cruz noting that Cruz's fanbase "overlapped heavily" with that of Donald Trump's. Cruz was confirmed by the senate by a 51-50 vote (Via tiebreaker from Pence) and became the newest justice of the supreme court. Cruz did not formally endorse a candidate. With only Trump and Kasich left in the race, the primary race begun. Trump won by a wide margin in Iowa, but Kasich won New Hampshire and Nevada, with Trump taking South Carolina. The Republican Establishment, behind Kasich, capitalized off Trump's lack of holding to campaign promises, and drug themselves into a contested convention, as Kasich took much of the Midwest and Pacific Coast, including Donald Trump's home state of New York, Mike Pence's home state of Indiana, and the largest prize of all- California. At the convention in Las Vegas, Nevada, neither candidate had the amount of votes needed for the Republican Nomination. On the 5th vote at the convention, Republican Party Chairman Ronna Romney McDaniel ''made a proposal: They vote Donald Trump for President, but Kasich will make a third party run unless he is voted into the vice presidency. A few Kasich electors take the bait and change to Trump votes, making Trump the presidential nominee of the Republican Party. On the vote for Vice President, John Kasich won nearly every vote for Vice President, with many trying to avoid a fracture in the Republican Party. 2020 Presidential Ticket of the Republican Party: Donald Trump (President), John Kasich (Vice President) Democratic Primaries Candidates: Former Vice President '''Joe Biden '''from Delaware Former Secretary of State '''John Kerry '''from Massachusetts Governor of Colorado '''John Hickenlooper' Former Governor of Maryland Martin O'Malley Governor of Virginia Terry McAuliffe Many rumors and speculation went around as to who would run for President in 2020 for the Democratic Party. In the end, only 5 candidates did. The first candidate to declare was Martin O'Malley, followed closely by Virginia Governor Terry McAuliffe and Colorado Governor John Hickenlooper. After checking in on the health situation of themselves, John Kerry and Joe Biden both decided to run, despite being 77 and 75, respectively. All Five Candidates made an appearance in the first debate on October 17, 2019. About 15 Minutes into the debate, Joe Biden began to experience hearing difficulties and his face began drooping to one side. Roughly 3 minutes later, Biden had a major stroke, and collapsed on the ground. Biden was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, and the rest of the debate was cancelled. Biden luckily survived the stroke, but doctors told him the build up of a brain tumor around his brain stem was the cause of the stroke and that he likely would not survive. Though Biden could not Speak, Biden wrote a formal letter announcing that he would not be continuing in the presidential race. In this letter, he endorsed former Secretary of State and 2004 Presidential Nominee John Kerry, stating that even though he was probably discouraged by my failure at this debate, that he should keep pushing to restore the integrity of the democratic party. Biden had a lead in the polls at the time. With Biden out of the race, John Kerry won a sweeping race, with Virginia Governor Terry McAuliffe in a far second place. At the convention, Kerry was nominated as President handily on the first vote, but the vice presidential candidate was up for massive debate. Kerry wanted Former Secretary of State ''Hillary Clinton ''to be his vice president, however the democratic establishment wanted someone younger who could hold office in case Kerry died while in office. Numerous names were thrown around, but on the 12th ballot, Virginia Governor Terry McAuliffe was selected, mainly because he finished second in the primaries and could help court southern voters- something that the Democrats felt the Trump/Kasich ticket would have a bit more difficulty achieving. 2020 Presidential Ticket of the Democratic Party: John Kerry (President), Terry McAuliffe (Vice President) Election Early Stages: A third party candidate enters the stage Just after the conventions, immediate opposition appeared eminent for both main parties. Kentucky Senator '''Rand Paul '''immediately started a third party campaign under the tea party banner, under the argument that Trump and Kasich were "not traditional republicans" and that Republicans needed a traditional, christian, conservative candidate to stand for them. Paul picked '''Marco Rubio '''as his vice president soon after. Early polling suggested that Trump and Kerry were neck-and neck. Although the Republicans had Tea Party opposition, the ticket of the democratic party had received criticism from some progressive senators for being "too moderate". Rand Paul sat well behind the two, but had polling numbers just high enough to enter the first debate, becoming the first candidate since Ross Perot in 1992 to debate as a third party candidate. Later Stages Late in the election campaigning, no candidate held a major lead. Trump and Kerry were neck and neck, though Rand Paul held a lead in many southern states, many political scientists suggested it was likely that no candidate would get to 270 electoral votes and that it would come down to the House of Representatives. Election Results The results were quite different from those of a typical American Election. Trump/Kasich got the closest to 270 Electoral Votes with 252 Electoral Votes. The Kerry/McAuliffe ticket had 226, and the Paul/Rubio ticket had 60. Aftermath Trump ordered a recount in Georgia, the closest of the states in 2020, knowing that if he wins that state, he will reach 271 Electoral Votes and thus become President. The recount leaves the results unchanged, with John Kerry still having won the state. The Election is then taken to the House of Representatives. The Democrats bicker over whether to go with Kerry, the main engineer of the election campaign, or McAuliffe, a slightly younger, Virginia Governor who the party was quite fond of. Despite this bickering, the Democrats seemed to all get on the same page, with the exception of a few fly votes for Kerry, Terry McAuliffe wins the Presidency by a decent margin. The selection of the Vice President is taken to the Senate. With the senate tied 50-50, with current VP Pence in office a Republican, they quickly try throwing Paul Ryan out on the table. Paul Ryan states he is "not interested" in serving as Vice President and tells them to find someone else. The Republican Party ultimately picks John Kasich, who ties 50-50 in Senate confirmation but Pence confirms him as the new Vice President. For the first time since the election of 1796, the President and Vice President are of two different parties, with tensions at a near-boiling point between the two. Category:Hypothetical Events